BC Bobcat
Use the following MODEL TEMPLATE as the foundation for the Autopedia's Model page: Start off with a brief Introduction to the particular MODEL. Please DO NOT use the same Introduction text from the Review page, but rather paraphrase ideas relevant to grasp an overall scope of the vehicle. See Autopedia's comprehensive Review. Recent Changes Mention any minor facelifts or major changes made to the vehicle here. Styles and Major Options Certain vehicles come in different trim levels or body styles. Features and major options should be mentioned here. Pricing Add more fields as necessary. Gas Mileage Add more fields as necessary. As seen on the FuelEconomy.gov website, the City/Highway MPG averages are as follows: Engine and Transmission Specifications, details, graphs, pictures and other information regarding the powertrain is placed in this section. Performance Please make sure to write information of the vehicle's performance in a third-person point of view. This section should include information about the car's acceleration figures, handling, braking, etc. If using information gathered from Road Test articles from a reputable automotive source, then please make sure to cite the quote. Reliability Warranty options and scheduled maintainence information should be mentioned here. Safety This section should reference points on safety ratings and features of the vehicle. Photos Add Photos of the vehicle here. Please make sure not to use copyrighted photos. Colors List the colors that the particular is offered in. Main Competitors Create links to other pages in this section. Hybrid Models If there are hybrid versions of this vehicle manufactured, then please elaborate a little bit on it here. Unique Attributes If there are any features of this vehicle that sets it apart from other vehicles in its class, then mention those unique attributes here. Interior This section should include information on the interior's design, build quality, ergonomics, space (head and legroom, front and rear), features, stowage compartments and overall comfortability and livability. Add pictures wherever applicable and keep information in a third-person point of view. Resale Values Add more fields as necessary. Criticisms Please make sure to keep critiques in a third-person point of view. If using criticisms from a reputable automotive source, then please make sure to cite the quote. Generations Fill in as many as appropriate. Add more if necessary and pictures wherever applicable. Please make sure NOT to use copyrighted pictures. Current Generation: (YYYY–present) Fifth generation (YYYY–YYYY) Fourth generation (YYYY–YYYY) Third generation (YYYY–YYYY) Second generation (YYYY–YYYY) First Generation/Origins (YYYY–YYYY) Worldwide If the vehicle is sold in other markets worldwide, then this is the section to mention that information. Also, mention if the goes by another name in these other markets. Design quirks and oddities Refer to any pop-culture tidbits about the vehicle in this section. Awards List out notable awards that the model has recieved while in production. Boldface the company or organization that gives out the award, and Italicize the name of the award. See Also External Links Please include any external sites that were used in collaborating this data, including manufacturer sites, in this section. News and References Enthusiast Sites and Discussion Forums Category:Jeep vehicles